Holding Her Own
by Meander Red
Summary: After an accident during a Hollow attack, Karin has become shinigami as well. Now, she needs to learn what that actually means, even if it kills her and her mentor to teach her. Karin/Hitsu. Please review. Temporary hiatus due to computer glitch.
1. Chapter 1

Matsumoto ran out of the house towards the beeping, pausing only long enough to alert her captain as she headed out of Orihime's door towards where the latest Hollow alert was. She flash stepped as quickly as she could, one block, then two blurred in her vision as she ran past, faster and faster. Up ahead, she could see where the attack was, a large Hollow, its jaws almost raptorial attacking a nearly deserted playground. Deserted except for a small, baseball cap clad figure that was menacingly bouncing a soccer ball before kicking it directly at the Hollow's mask. The creature growled in pain and swatted at the young girl, hard enough to jar the girl's spirit loose from her body. Matsumoto scooped up the petite child's unconscious form and ran back to Urahara's shop the look on her captain's face as he ran towards the scene confirming her own worries about what she had just seen.

The girl's spirit form had no chain of fate.

Nor did it wear the same clothes as the unconscious girl that she carried.

Matsumoto ran faster, leaving her captain to help the newest shinigami. Right now, making sure she had a body to return to was critical.

At least until they could find out what happened.

A/N: Oh my gosh, my antiquated computer is actually allowing me to post things from home! Be still, my heart! Anyone who reads my other fics, be patient. I need to save them from my laptop to be able to update more frequently. But some will be updated more than I expected now that I know this. Muahahaha- I mean, thank you for your patience. This is one of my first serious attempts at romance- although not necessarily my favorite pairing for these characters. But, the thought was intriguing me and I can see how it's possible so I want to try. Reviews would be nice.


	2. Chapter 2

The bells above the shop door clattered and Tessai noticed Urahara start at the sight of Matsumoto coming into the shop. They had heard the communicator alerting the shinigami to the presence of the three adjucas that had emerged within the past hour, but defeating them should have been a simple enough task for any of the shinigami there, all of whom were more than capable of defeating the menos.

That was when he noticed Jinta and Ururu staring open-mouthed at the shinigami and he looked closer.

She wasn't hurt. In fact, she appeared to be fine. Except she was carrying something.

No, he corrected himself mentally. Not something. Someone.

It did not take more than a moment to recognize the black haired girl as one of the regular customers. Even before he had, Urahara had moved to help Matsumoto adjust the girl comfortably onto a tatami mat in the back room, next to where Ichigo, or Kon who was currently inhabiting the body lay asleep.

"Tessai, watch the store. I need to make a few phone calls."

"Hai, tencho." Tessai replied and left, sparing one backward glance at Karin's sleeping form laying beside her brother's.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dad, there is someone on the phone from you. It sounds like the owner of the candy store a few blocks over. He said he needed to confirm a delivery?"

Isshin's eyebrows raised like furry caterpillars as he looked askance at the phone before heading over and picked up the receiver, ruffling Yuzu's hair with his characteristic goofiness.

"Go back to fixing supper, Yuzu-chan! Daddy will eat it even if Ichigo and Karin are not appreciative of such excellent cooking."

"Alright," the blonde Kurosaki agreed with a mollified grin and headed back in.

"Yes, Kisuke, what is it?"

"Isshin, you need to come down to the shop. Something's happened."

"Kisuke, you can just tell me how badly Ichigo has gotten himself beaten up this time. You know I have my powers back- well, sort of back. If you need me to take over- well, it would have to be under the table, but it beats the hell out of seeing my kid dead over this shit with Aizen."

"Isshin, it isn't that. Look, it was bad enough that Matsumoto came back without fighting the hollow first. She apparently explained to her captain as she was running past."

"Rangiku! Leaving without a fight. That isn't like her?"

"It is when she was trying to prevent a host body from being trampled. And incriminating herself. Getting to where there were witnesses was crucial. The last thing we need with the war is to need to try another shinigami at the same time and risk them being executed. Especially one who is so determined to fight as Rangiku."

"Yeah. Hell, after what Gin did to her, I would be too. Hell, I'm surprised she hasn't stormed the place demanding his balls on a plate! But why the hell would she-?"

"Isshin, listen. There is another shinigami. Not an illegal one, but if anyone, even Hitsugaya would have to assume that she had been created that way. Hell, her body was right there."

"Yeah, but Kisuke, I'm a doctor. I can't really fix that! What the hell do you want me to do?"

"They aren't dead Isshin. They're still alive. That's the problem. And it is your problem."

"But you said she not he. If it was Ichigo –"

"Isshin, you aren't thinking right now. You have to get over here now. In shinigami form. I am telling you right now that is the best way you could help your children. Damnit, even when I was a captain with you, did I ever meddle as much as Shinji? This should be telling you something, Isshin!"

"Children? Then, Karin?"

"Look, just come over, we'll explain it all there. Hitsugaya and Matsumoto aren't going to be unwilling to listen to their former captain. And Ichigo- well, if nothing else, maybe you can sit on him to keep him from screaming at Soul Society, because there is no way in hell we can hide this."

"I'll be over. Let me change into gigai first."

He took the pill, letting his gigai, infused with his own rather goofy personality bound into the kitchen for dinner with Yuzu.

He had to deal with his other two children.

A/N: Hello. Hopefully, this chapter explains the briefness and rather OOCness of the other two. I needed those two to be brief to be able to break off at a clean point for this one. I am aware that Matsumoto would have fought the Hollow- unless there was danger of it hurting Karin if she stayed, which is why I had her running with the body. That and she flash steps FAST!!! I remember that from her defending Hinamori from Gin. As for Urahara and Isshin- it does say that they've known each other for a hundred years. And anybody notice in Turn Back The Pendulum, the only two captains not seen are 10 and 11? And thanks to Kenpachi, well we know what happened to the 11th division's previous captain. So it is likely Isshin is the former captain of the 10th. So, enjoy. I promise, the promised romance will begin to develop in a few chapters. Need to deal with the crisis first though. ^-^ And review!!!


End file.
